The bet
by lionwhizk
Summary: When Godai and Yako make a bet involving Neuro...you can bet some strange things are going to go down. My first Romance fanfic that'll hopefully be a three-shot, and a big hit : R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro….but god I wish I did ; P**

**The bet: part one**

It was another boring afternoon at the Demon detective agency, and even though Neuro was out, Yako couldn't help but to miss the entertainment he provided. Although that "entertainment" mainly consisted of her getting smashed into the wall, ceiling, etc.

But anyways, in short Yako was bored. Godai, on the other hand was enjoying the Neuro-less moment. He had sat himself down at Neuro's desk, and had his feet up on the neat stacks of paper that had accumulated on its surface.

Yako was currently spinning in her chair, while balancing a pen on the end of her nose. It was the only thing she could entertain herself with, besides eating (there was nothing there to eat, and Neuro had locked the doors, and windows).

She continued with her game, but also continued to fail horribly. After a while, she got bored, and stopped.

"Hey, Yako," Godai said suddenly "what do you think the monster is doing?"

"I don't know," She replied, happy for some human interaction "he said that there was a mystery that he didn't need my help for."

Godai snorted, and adjusted his legs on the crimson desk.

"I wonder how he'll pull that off without revealing himself," he said after a while.

Yako giggled slightly. Neuro, her sadistic, demon boss, never tried to act like a human, hence the reason why he needed her. Even if he denied it, Neuro needed her to help him with human interaction that was normal for their "job". That was the whole reason he looked for her in the first place.

She flicked her pencil as she thought back to their first meeting. He sure left an impression that was no easy feat for an ordinary human. Of course he was no human, and would scoff at the thought. Her stomach growled.

She slammed her hand, and the pencil down on her desk adjacent to Neuro's. Godai, who was actually surprised by the sudden sound coming from the teenage girl, fell out of Neuro's chair.

"What the fuck was that for!" He screamed, as he scrambled to get back up.

"Let's make a bet, Godai-_san_," Yako said smiling "I bet I could get Neuro to act like a perfect Japanese man within a week for the police's party. If I can do it, then you have to treat me to a buffet dinner. If I lose, I'll buy you beer till you die."

Godai thought for a moment. He did have troubles paying for his beer because Neuro had a habit of stealing his credit cards…and he was sure that there was a good 10% chance of her actually winning the bet. I sounded like good terms to him.

He sat back in Neuro's chair, and leaned over to Yako, holding out his hand.

"You've got a bet," He said "but he has to actually convince everyone in that rat hole that he's normal, and I mean no inkling at all that he's different, got it? Oh, and I'm not going near the party, so take pictures?"

Yako smiled (surprisingly devilishly), and shook his outstretched hand.

"Slaves, rejoice! Your master has returned!" A low voice exclaimed.

Godai scrambled away from Neuro's desk, and crawled towards his own desk across the room.

Neuro burst into the room, eyes swirling with power. He looked around, first at Godai who had made it back to his desk, and then Yako, who was smiling at him strangely. He walked over to her, grabbed her head, and brought her up to his level.

"What, wood louse," He asked.

"N-neuro," She said nervously "I have an idea on how you could become more human-like. There's a party hosted by the police that we've worked with, and we've been invited…there could be a-"

"Shut it," Neuro responded, "Why would there be a mystery there slave. You bore me."

With that, he dropped her to the floor, and walked towards his desk. He looked around, and his eyes glowed. He looked swiftly at Godai, then his desk once again. He made a move towards the unsuspecting man, but Yako stopped him, shuffling nervously.

"So, you don't think you can do it?" She said, hoping that she wouldn't get splattered across Japan.

Neuro stopped, and looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I can," He said simply, he bowed to her mockingly. "Show me, great sensei~"

Yako knew that during this week, she was not going to sleep, or eat much…

**Note: This is slightly based on the musical "My fair lady". I was going to name it 'My fair Demon', but after much laughing from others, I decided otherwise. I hope you enjoy my first romantic endeavor! Please review to tell me how I can improve, and just comments. Thank you for reading! : )**

**~Lionwhizk**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh dear, how I wish I owned MTNN…. But I don't

**The bet: part two**

_**Day one**_

"Neuro! Put me down!!!!!" Yako screamed from the ceiling. "I didn't ask you over just so you could torture me. Remember, the party? I need to-"

She fell with a thud, face flat on the (thank god) fluffy cream carpet below. As she lifted her head up, she felt a clawed hand latch itself onto her head, and smashed her face into the ground once more. Yako spluttered when he put his foot on her back squishing what little air she had left in her, out. He bent from the waist, and brought his face slowly to her ear.

"Slaves do not order around their masters." He whispered. Yako shivered as his warm breath encircled her ear, and then her face. "But, since you SO sincerely asked for my cooperation, I will comply."

He lifted his claw and foot away from her aching body. She got up, rubbing her head, and then cracking her back. As Neuro turned away from her, she lightly touched her ear and face. Neuro's voice drew her away from her thoughtful daze.

"So, dirt pile, what do have in mind today on the lesson plan for me to become more human-like?" He questioned.

Yako turned to him, and made a point to crack her back once again. She looked at him, with a mock- serious expression.

"The first part of being a human, is to understand- or in your case- recognize- someone's emotions" Yako explained.

"I know what your pathetic race's emotions are, dishrag." Neuro scoffed "Sadness, happiness, and anger are the basic ones. Sadness can be shown through tears (most commonly), happiness through your 'smiles', and anger through violence."

As Neuro explained the last "basic" emotion, he smiled sadistically. Yako paused.

"Yes, but do you know how to convince someone that that's how you're actually feeling? Neuro, you don't even fool me out there in public… you can tell, you have no emotion. You need to be able to at least act them out at the party." Yako lectured, "Since you seem to identify most with it, how about we practice your anger first. Show me your anger"

Neuro practically snorted (although that would not be fitting for a demon of his stature) as he lifted himself up from the couch gracefully. Yako could just imagine him flipping his hair back with the back of his hand, and preening his feathers.

"And--- go" Yako said. "Vocalize, or visualize"

"Yes, yes" Neuro replied.

Neuro closed his eyes briefly, and lowered his eyebrows. Yako would laugh if she weren't trying to be professional. But when Neuro opened his eyes, she felt the blood fall from her face, and her stomach sink. It was that same glare that he gave her when she had "quit". She almost lost it. Until she realized that wasn't true anger.

She looked at him, and sighed.

"No, Neuro. That's not anger," She said.

Neuro just blinked at her.

"I can tell. It's that same look, from that time…. It's…. disappointment" she said, almost sadly.

Neuro looked slightly appalled.

"Well then, show me" he said. "Teach by example, sensei~"

Yako glared.

"Fine"

Yako took a deep breath, and thought back, back to all those people who died because of greed, and cowardice. Her father….

Neuro was almost surprised by her expression. Instead of obvious anger, there was a certain glint in her eyes that would make Neuro re-consider her daily torture. Her eyebrows dropped, slopping down from her temple to just above her eyes. The usually warm eyes turned hot with fury. Even her body language showed her loathing feeling. Her legs were at a strong stance, and she looked immovable.

She closed her eyes after a few moments, and returned to normal, although the fire remained in her eyes.

"So you see, it's not just the face that needs a mask, but your whole body." She explained calmly.

"How could your body have a mask, Slave?" He said doubtfully, as he turned around to walk into the dining room.

He had never seen his slave look like that. Even the great puzzle eater needed to recover from that. But, with her eyes and words running through his memory, he understood her lesson.

Neuro left through the window, without a word, everything running through his mind once again.

"What are you doing, Neuro?" Yako said, following him "We're not done---"

Yako stopped, realizing that he wasn't there. She shrugged, and sat down, knowing he'd be back the next day.

_**Day two**_

"Ready, Neuro!" Yako said cheerfully "Day two of your training will involve-"

"If it's about emotions, I think I understand your unnecessary lesson." He interrupted from his spot on the couch "There must be something else."

"Well, there is how you look…" Yako stopped at the look he gave her.

"I look fine, you slouch." He said, proudly "In hell, many complimented me on my well kept feathers…"

"Neuro, you do not look normal" Yako said calmly (and bravely), as she looked at her wristwatch "Since it's too late to go shopping for clothing, let's just settle on your hair."

Neuro looked skeptical.

"Oh, come on…" Yako said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into the bathroom.

When she let go of his hand, he flexed it, in hopes of getting rid of the tingling feeling that was creeping slowly up his arm. All of a sudden, he felt small hands on his head.

"Neuro, do you have to have these clips on your hair?" She asked hesitantly.

"If there's an instant where I'll need extra power, yes." Neuro sighed. "But, for only a night, I might be able to accept your stupid, illogical, demand."

Yako smiled to herself, and started to remove the clips, slowly. Neuro made no move to slap her, or anything, so she continued. When they were all out, she took out a new hairbrush, knowing that Neuro would not let her touch his hair with a used one. She began to brush his silky hair slowly, and ran her hand through it to try and see what she was working with.

Neuro watched as Yako gently picked up his black/ purple bangs, and brushed through them also. When she was done, his hair was even shinier. She walked in front of him, and stared at him for a long time. Neuro stared back, blank face in place.

"Marveling at my beauty, Slave 1?" He stated. "Or have you just fallen in love?"

Yako rolled her eyes, but Neuro could see the faintest color of pink flower upon her face.

"I think we should put your hair up for the party." She said at last.

He watched her walk behind him, and as she pulled out a hair band from a nearby drawer. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's not used, don't panic" She answered his un-asked question.

He allowed her to pull his hair back into a high pony- tail, and secure it. She went back in front of him, and stared at him again. She went back, and tied in a low one, and she repeated the stare. She smiled, and said:

"High pony-tail it is, then!"

Neuro sighed, and got up.

"Next lesson for the day is dancing." She said, walking into the hallway.

Neuro pocketed his trinkets, and followed her out, noticing the nice breeze against his neck.

"So, I heard at the party," Yako continued, "That there's going to be a waltz, and then just some 'now' dances. I'm not very good at the 'now' dances, but their pretty much just hoping up and down."

Neuro nodded.

"I know the demon waltz," he spoke up.

"Show me," Yako said simply, walking up to him, holding out her hands.

Neuro smiled sadistically, and his eyes glowed. He grabbed her right hand, and thumped his hand to her waist. He led her along a fast paced dance that mostly involved violent turns, and dips. At the very end, Neuro actually threw her into the air, and caught her. After her vision had cleared, Yako realized that Neuro had her in his arms, and was staring at her like she was a perplexing mystery.

He seemed to snap out of it, and let her down quickly.

"Ok, well, that's not how ours is, but let me show you," she said, flushed.

She took his hand into hers, and she was surprised by how big his hand was, compared to hers. She focused again, and placed Neuro's hand back on her waist, but at a softer touch. She clicked a remote that started the music.

"I'll lead this time, but this is what your suppose to do," Yako said, smiling.

The dance started slow, and Yako lead him around her living room floor that she had cleared after moving the furniture to the side. Neuro stopped, and Yako knew he wanted to lead.

Neuro's lead was powerful, and proud, like he was showing off his partner whom he was also proud of. They danced for a while, and as the music stopped, they continued, Yako telling him if he was doing something wrong, and Neuro saying that human's dances were stupid.

"Neuro, it's late, and I haveta go to bed…" Yako complained.

Neuro could tell by the way she was slurring her words, and by the way she leaned against him that she really was almost asleep. He dragged her (gently) up the stairs, and threw her onto her bed. Despite the abuse, she was asleep fast.

He glared at her, and hit her arm.

"Stupid amoeba," He muttered.

He decided to tuck her in, as a reward for not being totally idiotic that day, and noticed how she glomped to his arm. He was about to bite his restraint, when she tugged him down towards her. He felt her warm lips on his cold forehead, a wet, but not entirely horrible feeling. She let his arm, and head go, with a thump, as she turned to face him.

"Good night, daddy," She mumbled, eyes closed.

Neuro decided to save the punishment for later, as he rubbed his head. He slipped outside, nearly being seen by the slave's mother, and blended into the shadows.

Mrs. Katsuragi smiled as she watched a tall shadow dissipate among the other shadows. She slid her keys into the gold lock, and walked into her dark, and quite home.

**Sorry it took so long! I don't really have an excuse this time…. But I'll try harder next time to make it consistent! I really hope you guys liked it puppy dog eyes Please R & R, for the sake of my sanity!!!!**

**~Lionwhizk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN. All I own is my own writing! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**The bet part 3- final**

Yako crossed her arms, and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Neuro, come on! It's been nearly an hour, and I only gave you two outfits!" She exclaimed.

Silence practically deafened the room from the door. She sighed and slid to the ground.

She felt something hit her butt, and an irritated growl.

"Move, worm."

She got up, and patted her backside for dirt. She turned around to admire her choice, and nearly gapped at the totally different person before her.

Neuro crossed his arms, and blank faced at her. Yako had to admit; he did look normal in the jeans, and button up shirt. She placed her hand to her chin, glancing at the demon.

"Can't you do anything about those gloves, neuro?" she said "and un-button the top two buttons of your shirt. You look too formal. Also, where's that blazer, I picked out for you?"

She fluttered about, walking into the dressing room, looking for the rejected item of clothing; the black was glossy, matching well with the light blue of the shirt that Neuro was currently wearing. She picked up, and held it up to Neuro. He grabbed it out of her waiting hands.

Yako noticed the electricity that shot through her arm, as his bare skin knocked against hers. She blushed, but went on examining him as he put on the coat.

Shaking her head, she went up to him and un-buttoned the shirt slightly, standing on her toes to do so. Neuro simply stared at her, not knowing what the heat was that was now attacking him.

Stepping away, she smiled at him, and turned him towards the mirror. He admired himself, almost preening himself like a bird. He smirked.

"Well, with some exceptions, you did a," he said, almost pained "good job, slave."

'Course he had to belittle her with that last little detail, but Yako was please none the less.

"Now while I go pick out my stuff, you change back," Yako said "and you meet me at the dressing room."

As she walked away Neuro said;

"Yes, the slave should need MY opinion."

Yako rolled her eyes, and lost herself in the isles, and isles of clothing. She finally picked out a few outfits, and walked over to a dressing room. Before she made it, her vision was violently taken away by something thrown at her. As she struggled to clear her view she heard the familiar low voice that belonged to a certain demon.

"I demand you try this on, slave," Neuro stated.

When she finally got the thing off of her, she took a deep breath of air. She held the evil thing in front of her, and tried not to giggle. She held a blue dress that matched Neuro's (atrocious) suit. It was very pretty, she admitted.

Putting on the top of the pile, she grabbed Neuro's arm, and plopped him onto a fluffy waiting chair. She continued to a dressing room.

Neuro sat, crossing his legs, and waited. He shifted under the female attention he was getting. Of course they'd pay attention to him even in the form of a human, he was top notch!

"Waiting for your girlfriend too?" asked a voice next to him.

He turned to see a dark haired man, leaning against the wall next to him.

"You look familiar…" The man continued, squinting at him.

Neuro smiled, and put on his sugary voice.

"I'm just waiting for my sensei~" he said, "She forced me to come, threatening to strangle me. Women sure are strange~"

The other man laughed, and hit his hands together.

"Ah! You're Yako Katsuragi's assistant, Neuro Nougami!" Said the man.

Neuro was about to say something back when he heard a small voice.

"Neuro, what do you think?"

Neuro turned to her, and felt his heart speed up a bit. How strange. He did admit, however, that Yako did look… adequate. The blue complimented her skin, bringing out her eyes. He heard a whistle next to him, and the man next to him mutter;

"I'd like a piece of that…"

Neuro resisted growling.

"Sensei~ it looks lovely! Promise that when you get it, you won't ruin it while you punish me~" He said, continuing with the sugar voice.

Yako smiled a Mona Lisa smile, and nodded, looking at herself in the mirror next to her.

"I think I'll get it then." Yako said. She wasn't stupid, she knew when Neuro was hinting at something, and he wanted her to get the dress.

She walked back, smiling to herself.

Neuro and her walked over to the register. Yako went first, paying with her allowance, and money that they got from the cases they solved. Hey, every once in a while they'd get paid. Neuro had, along with another blank face, paid with Godai's debit card.

Yako just shook her head.

**~Preparing for the party~**

Yako had just seen her mom off, when Neuro showed up at her window. He got changed, and she put his hair up. After reviewing how to act around normal people (including getting him NOT to use the sugar voice nor the blank face) She got ready.

When she got out, she pared a heart necklace with some tame earrings. She put on sheer lip-gloss, and got out in less than 10 minutes.

Neuro looked her over, and noticed that her clip clashed with his dress. He bent over her head, and unclipped it. Yako stared at him, as he smirked and put said clip in his pocket. She laughed lightly.

Looping her arm in his, they walked to the police station. Yako told Neuro to ignore Godai, who was very obviously following them in an overcoat, pair of glasses, and a "discreetly" placed camera.

When the got to the station, Sasazuka was standing outside, smoking. He smiled slightly as he saw the two, and followed them into the station.

"You look good, Yako-san," He simply stated.

Yako thanked him, and gasped at the high ceiling of the "ball room". The decorations were elegant, but simple.

Yako and Neuro walked over to a crowd of people that included Higuchi, Ishigaki (who glared at them upon arrival), and other police employs. They talked a bit, and Yako watched Neuro out of the corner of her eye.

He didn't once talk about mysteries, or use his stupid fake voice. He seemed honestly interested in what they were talking about.

An upbeat song came on, and both Yako and Neuro were asked to dance to it, Yako by Higuchi, and Neuro by some tall lady.

Higuchi talked animatedly as they danced, and Yako countered, almost as animated as he was. She did, however, check frequently on Neuro, making sure he wasn't killing anyone, or anything. She saw him smile like a gentleman, and her heart twinged. This did not escape Higuchi's observation.

"Yako- chan," he said, gaining her attention "it looks like I can't hold your attention any longer. Next dance how 'bout you rope that assistant into dancing with you?"

Laughing lightly, she nodded.

That, unfortunately, did not escape Neuro's notice. He felt something akin to rage bubbling inside him. His partner asked, and he brushed it off, returning his attention to her.

When the dance ended, he went looking for the girl, politely refusing the invitations he got to dance with him. Stupid, low, humans. Patience is not something they seemed to posses. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. Yako stood there, asking for the next dance.

Pretending that he hadn't been looking for her in the first place, he nodded.

"I suppose that would be fine since I am currently without a partner…" he said.

They walked onto the dance floor, the tiles glimmering for the occasion. They waited for the music to come on, and were rewarded with slow, classic waltz music. She put her arms on his shoulders as her placed his ungloved hands on her waist. She looked around, and went up on her tiptoes whispering;

"Regular waltz this time," she said, humor evident in her voice "refrain from the demon waltz."

Her breath tickled his ear, and he tried not to pull away from the strange sensation. His grip tightened.

She gasped lightly as his moves to the dance turned more violent. She tried to calm him down, repeating, "Regular waltz Neuro!"

He smiled down at her, and laughed his deep laugh. They returned to a regular dance, as they talked in hushed tones about how the other was bad at dancing, and how she really needed to increase her quota of mysteries found.

When the dance ended, a red-nailed woman pulled Neuro away, with way to much skin showing, and make-up. She talked loudly, and shrewdly.

"Neuro –san~" She said, "Dance with me next!"

Another women of similar dress, and actions showed up, inquiring the same thing. Many more popped up like daisies, fighting over neuro. He seemed to glow with pride, and waved Yako away.

She visually slumped, and she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. But she straightened, wiped them away, and walked over to the food table, her savior.

As she held some punch (her 100th glass), and watched the others dance. She heard someone walk up to her.

"Hello Yako-chan," she turned to see Higuchi "think I can keep your attention now?"

He held out her arm, and she accepted, unaware of the glaring green eyes that were on her. Higuchi noticed this, and smirked at the demon.

A direct challenge, eh? Neuro thought, smiling. Perfect.

His eyes also caught the glasses wearing boy place his hand on the small of Yako's back. His eyes narrowed, and low growl started at the base of his throat. The advances continued, as the other man… no, boy, bent closely to Yako, whispering into her ear.

The music started, and Neuro danced with hi partner, detached. Yako and the boy dance also, distance growing ever closer between them as they talked. Soon they were barely inches from each other. Neuro burst with inhuman speed to the two, just as their lips almost touched, and he cut between the two.

"Sorry, Huchi-san is it?" he said, coldly "Sensei promised me this dance."

With his hand firmly around Yako's arm, he walked away, watched by an amused set of eyes.

They walked over to a corner of the room, and Neuro asserted them into a rushed dance. Yako sent worried glances up to him, but continued, strangely content.

They danced for a long time, sometimes conversing, other times just looking at the other. When Yako enjoyed herself too much, he would flick her, hard, and she would shut up.

The dance ended, and Neuro and Yako were among the last to leave, because they had talked with sasazuka, and other officers who were lecturing them about showing up on certain cases where they shouldn't be.

They walked to Yako's house, and went in, discussing things about the dance. Finally Neuro walked to the door, getting ready to leave, when Yako piped up;

"What about my clip?" She asked.

"Come and get it yourself, slave," Neuro answered tiredly.

She (practically crawling) went over to him, and stood in front of him. When he did nothing, she sighed, and put her hand in his left pocket. She felt nothing, so she reached into his right, blushing pink.

"It's not here," she said, looking up at him.

He stared intently back at her. He seemed to get closer until she was backed against the table by the door, his arms on either side of her. He drew closer, until his breath could be felt on her cheek. She closed her eyes, only to feel the concentrated area of breath move to her shoulder.

He moved away, and held her clip in front of him, expressionless.

"It was on the table," He stated simply "Yako"

He turned away swiftly, and walked over to the door. She heard it open and close. She shook her head to clear her mind, and she ran over to the door. She opened it up, only to feel neuro's lips on hers. When he tried to pull away, she pulled him back to her. She felt his eyelashes against her chin move, and she knew is hypnotic green eyes had widened.

They pulled away, and Neuro backed up shakily.

"Find me 10 mysteries tonight, slave," he said, returning to normal.

He swiftly power walked away, now gloved hands probing his lips. Little did he know, Yako mirrored his actions.

Somewhere in a bush, a "mysterious" pierced, overcoat wearing, man had nearly fainted.

**~Next day/ epilogue~**

"Godai-san!" Yako said cheerily, waving to the man from her seat in a café.

He smiled, clutching the photos in his hand. He sat down in the seat in front of her, splaying them on the table. He looked them over, smiling.

"I won the bet~" she said cheerily "you have to pay for my food~"

Godai ignored her, vain popping. He picked out one photo, and smashed it into her face.

She looked at it, and groaned. The picture showed neuro, at the party, flipping a birdie at the camera. That wouldn't have been so bad if his hand didn't curl into a claw. The women next to him looked like she was in mid-gasp. Yako groaned once again.

"So, about my payment…"

**Hey peeps! It's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize!!!! For this chapter, you should thank my muse- my cat Daisy. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please leave me a review! It makes me happy : 3**

**~Lionwhizk**


End file.
